


Adrift in Remnant

by Thomas_Knightshade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Knightshade/pseuds/Thomas_Knightshade
Summary: Remnant is all about bloody evolution. So it's rather unfortunate that I am reborn into a world that wants me dead. My only chance to survive is to get a job... as Weiss' cake butler? I'm sure nothing will go wrong. Realistic self-insert with dark themes.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing a new chapter every Saturday with a week in between for rest. Go check out Fanfiction.net for this story!

Over a thousand years ago, stood the Song Dynasty. It is regarded as one of, if not the most successful kingdoms of the era. This was brought about by one of my ancestors, Pan Chong, who served as regent and advisor for the state of Chu. When King Cheng of Chu decided to make a younger son the crown prince, Pan Chong aided the elder prince Shangchen instead. He then forced King Cheng to commit suicide and ascended the throne as King. Pan Chong, my ancestor, was made the "Royal Tutor". This fairy tale is tangible and will follow our hero every step he takes. 

It was supposed to be a normal day. 

My family and I were supposed to enjoy the weather at Lake Mead, We were supposed to relax, have a nice day with family, and we were supposed to go swimming in the nice blue lake that I enjoy so much. 

It wasn’t meant to be. 

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. You could smell the refreshing air as a cool breeze passed me by. I was enjoying myself as I basked in the warm sunshine watching my little brother, in the meantime, Father fired up the grill and Mom was preparing the sauteed meat. Life was good. 

“Thomas!” Mom called out “Go help your father with the barbeque!” “Okay! Hang on!” I exclaimed as I got up to go help dad set up the kerosine for the grill. 

Now, my little brother Leo is a good kid, seven years old and the embodiment of the energizer bunny. He was so excited to go swim in the water and was rambling in the car the whole way to the lake. He was having so much fun in the lake that he started to drift further from the shore. So it was to my absolute horror when I heard his voice echo from the lake. 

“Help me!” my younger brother cried out “I can’t breathe!” Wasting no time, I jumped off the pier and into the darkness below. 

The icy water shocks my system as I plunge beneath the surface of the lake. My heart races and my chest tightens as the situation dawns on me. I only have a few precious minutes before my brother starts to sink below the waves, and with only a hundred meters in front of me, I start to swim. 

I kick my legs as fast as I can and part the water with huge strokes of my arms. I probably don’t look graceful and I don’t care. My chest is on fire. I need to breathe. 

As I was starting to near him, he is dog-paddling towards me with fear in his eye. “Big Brother” Leo whimpered “I’m scared.” Flashing a confident smile I don’t really feel, “It’s fine Leo, I’m here.” I see the pier and panic at how far it seems. I take a deep breath and swim towards the docks. 

My muscles are starting to numb with pain as we near the docks. And after the longest five minutes of my life, we finally reach the pier. With the very last of my strength, I lift my brother over my head and onto the docks above. Relief poured over me knowing my brother was safe and sound. That was until my body stopped responding. 

As liquid brushes against my lips and invades my nose, as I let out a deep breath to blow the water out. My body fights me on this, it wants to breathe in. Once more I break through the surface, spitting out the sickly-sweet water. I speed up my strokes and will my legs to kick. It wasn’t this a few minutes ago! I writhe, trying to get on my back, but it doesn’t work. My legs are lead, heavy. They slow. It’s so difficult to get them to move. A chill seeps into my bones and weighs me down. Even my arms become weights. My body is screaming at me to rest, it cries for it, and I feel pinpricks run throughout my entire body. I have to keep going... move legs. MOVE! 

The frozen finger of realization shears its way through the fear and makes me realize the truth of the matter. No one was coming for me. Is this how I die? I don’t want it like this, I’m only 17! I push down the water around me, trying to keep my mouth above the surface. I want to shout but I can’t even do that. I suppose my legs are still moving. I can’t even feel my feet anymore. The water rushes in around me again. 

This time, when I fight my way back to the surface, I see them. A silhouette. Oh, thank god, another person. I want to cry out, but dare not open my mouth. They’re getting closer. The sunlit world is above me. I force my leaden arms and legs to move. My worn-out limbs show me what they think about that. 

The figure is gone. I want to cry, but I don’t have the energy for that. Was it ever really there? 

Dad isn’t coming. No one’s coming. My limbs are winning this fight. As hard as I will them to move they just won’t. They decided to rest instead. I take a deep breath as the water closes in around me. I can’t die this way. I’ll never see Mom again. And my baby brother… I’ll never see him graduate elementary. The sunlight flickering down through the water taunts me. A slight pressure pushes on my chest from the inside. My clothes swirl uselessly around me, weighing down even further. A ringing deafens my ears, but otherwise, it’s quiet. 

My lungs burn. I clamp my mouth shut and try to kick my legs. The urge to breathe is unbearable. My chest is going to explode. No. Nonononono…. 

Bubbles spew from me, taking with them my precious air. I should force my legs to move, but I don’t want to. I just want to sleep. My vision starts to blur as everything fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, it’s Thomas Knightshade here with another chapter. I want to try to update at least once a week if I can. As I said before, this will be a somewhat dark story, as I want to make it as realistic (for a new author at least) as I possibly can. This story was heavily inspired by “Reiteration” by Phailen it will be similar in some regards, and vastly different in others. If anyone is interested in being the beta for this story, PM me and we can talk about it. Comment to tell me what you guys think. As always, happy reading

DISCLAIMER 

The following is a fan-based 

FICTION 

RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth LLC and by Monyreak ‘Monty’ Oum (R.I.P.) 

Please support the official release. 

. 

There was nothing but the void in front of me. 

Have you ever been in the dark, and the only thing that is visible that you can only see your hands in front of you? That’s what this feels like. It doesn’t help that I’m also floating in what seems to be space that stretches as far as the eye can see. I call out “Hello? Is anyone there?” but the sound is muted at best. I really hope I can find someone out here, except that it doesn’t seem likely to happen anytime soon. 

Then, as if approaching an end of a tunnel, came a bright light. Having nowhere else to go, I follow what I can only hope is someone that can help me out of this situation. 

. 

As I drift towards the illumination, I start to wonder if any of this is real? I’ve heard of accounts of people who survived almost certain death, like being struck by lightning, or being in a car crash, or, in my case, drowning. A much more sobering thought is that I’m dead, and my brain is releasing endorphins before I expire. Sometimes, I wonder if there is life after death, or we simply cease to exist. With these thoughts in mind, I carry on toward the light. 

.

As I am bathed in almost blinding rays, I see figures. Did someone rescue me? Am I saved? Before I ask, ‘what the hell happened’, an almost alien sound comes from my throat “Agguoo?” What? How? I don’t want to believe it. I can’t believe it! Before I can properly voice my disbelief at what is happening, what the doctor said was cruel confirmation of what has happened “Congratulations! It’s a Boy!” And with that, I fainted. 

. 

So, this dream, not what I was expecting, but it could be worse I guess, like fire and brimstone. 

It could also be better. 

I took the joy of having absolute movement of my arms and legs for granted. To be able to communicate with others daily. To be able to control my bowels so I didn’t piss myself whenever the occasion arrived. Being a newborn baby, I don’t have those luxuries. 

It was absolutely infuriating! 

I have memories of moving, of being able to walk and run at my own volition. I knew that I could do that, but in this useless, worthless puppet of a body, I could do none of those things. 

Now I know why babies cried all the time. Being in a prison of a body that couldn’t do the most basic of things will leave anyone with a volatile temper. Even with the mental advantages that I hold, being defenseless left me irritated. I want to scream at the unfairness of it! 

Deep breaths Thomas, you can get through this. I think to myself as I take a deep breath. 

In. 

Out. 

I cut off the tantrum before it could begin. No crying over spilled milk now, since I can’t change the situation that I’m in. I still held some hope that this was all just some vivid, extremely horrifying dream. That I’ll wake up in my bed and forget this ever happened in a couple of hours. This isn’t real. This couldn’t be real. 

I could hear a conversation happening but could not understand it. Were my ears not developed enough? If there is anything I hate, it’s not knowing what’s happening. Not because I couldn’t hear- 

A face! One of the blurs- humans, of course, they were humans! - was in my face and I could focus. At least, that’s what I thought. Unbenoused to me, she was wagging her tail, like a horse.

.

My eyes grew wide, as surprised as I was, but I was too intrigued in this woman’s face to honestly care. I guess my mind was going overtime if it was starting to make up details for these things to have. 

The woman made a noise, cooing would be the best word for it. It really was humiliating, having the mind of a teenager in the body of a child. What is on the top of her head? She lowered her head so I could properly see what was on top of her crown. Two distinct animal ears on the top of her head? How absurd.

It was more reflex than anything else, grabbing the organ. I attempted to be as gentle as my chubby little hands could be. And, surprisingly enough, had a rather calming effect on my mind. 

The woman’s tone raised in pitch and I think I saw a smile on her face. She sounded happy now, have I done something right? And a niggling doubt started to invade my mind. 

Is this my mother? 

Well, I’m a newborn in this world, right? A dream-mother perhaps? I was aware that this was a dream after all since I have memories of my own mother so this couldn’t be right! 

My breathing became rapid and I saw her face looked panicked and managed to calm myself by her reaction. It is interesting to think that the slightest provocation would cause such a wide arrange of emotions. To think people are normally so guarded... 

She adjusted herself to look off to the side. Jet black hair cascading down her face. I spot another blur, a man this time. 

Ah, I see 

Time to meet the parents. 

. 

I was probably an odd child growing up. 

After spending a year in this place, I had come to realize that this is, in fact, not a dream. Or some sort of afterlife. 

In the end, it doesn’t matter, I’m here now, for better or for worse. This is my life now. All my memories, the people I knew, my skills, the experiences I had... none of it mattered anymore. 

I was completely and utterly alone. 

That knowledge left a bleak outlook on life as a child. I was much quieter than I should have been compared to a regular child. I had the mind of a teen in a child’s body... How could I not be odd with two lives inside my head? 

Most of the time that I spent was lost in thought, geared towards trying to figure out where I was in the world. Early on, I thought I was born in another country, given the language barrier between me and my parents. The thought of another planet went over my head. 

I was denied that assumption when I left the house in my father’s arms to go look at the stars. And found a shattered moon in its place. 

Not on Earth then. 

I’ve seen RWBY enough times to know that moon in orbit is not my own.

To be honest with you, I was absolutely terrified when I came to that realization. To be in the same world as superpowered humans, reincarnating wizards, and a monster hellbent on destroying human life? To some, it would be their dream come true. 

Not for me though.

It sounds like fun and games until you realize that you are a background character #43 that gets mauled to death by a Beowolf.

A thought crossed my mind. What if I kill myself so that I can reincarnate into my world? I contemplated it multiple times in my head, weighing the pros and cons of such an extreme action. In the end, I didn’t have the stomach to die again, not after last time…

With those thoughts swirling around in my head, I realized something important. If I was going to make it, I need to train. I don’t intend on dying again anytime soon.

. 

My family is what you would be considered an oddity in Atlas. 

It’s one of the few interracial couples with Humans and Faunus that live together and had a child in the floating city.

My mother was telling me a story that is disturbingly similar to my own family, back on Earth. With the same name and similar past to boot. One of my own ancestors, Pan Chong. 

This family, in particular, stems all the way back to the three kingdoms in Mistral, a thousand years before The Great War.   
Pan Chong served as an advisor to the State of Chu. The one in Remnant and Earth. When the evil king decided a younger son, one more impressional, would be the crown prince. Pan Chong aided the elder son, Shang instead. Shang forced the King to commit suicide because of the King’s reprehensible crimes that came to light. Ultimately, Sheng ascended the throne as the king and Pan Chong was made the “Royal Tutor” or in other words, right-hand man to King Sheng.

During The Great War, Mistral suffered a revolution. My family was forced to flee and made Atlas their home. 

This specific family line birthed warriors and scholars alike. Making it a great asset to the kingdom of Mantle, and future kingdom of Atlas.

In the end, though, my new family decided to open up a pastry shop, specializing in cakes and other sweets. That’s not to say that they are defenseless, retaining its martial arts and swordsmanship of past endeavors.

Learning this, I begged Mom (still feels uncomfortable saying that) to train me.

“Are you sure honey?” ears flattening on the top of her head “It will be very hard and you would need to put lots of time into this, time that you could enjoy playing and making friends...” 

“I’m sure!” I exclaimed, “I want to be strong enough to protect you and dad!”

Letting out a mirthful chuckle “alright honey, but remember, you asked for this.” 

. 

The training was absolute agony.

I know I asked for this, but mom is an absolute slavedriver when she sets her mind to something. Our daily routine is absolutely staggering. A five-mile run at the crack of dawn, a proper breakfast loaded to vitamins and minerals, Physical conditioning to about noon, running through katas and forms of Mistral aka China. We would work on two types of swords, Jian and Dao. Jian is double-edged straight swords while Daos are single-edged, and mostly curved with a long grip from the Song dynasty forward in my old world. Afterward, we would work on the history of Remnant. After all, is said and done, I would help my parents in the bakery, serving customers and whatnot. 

Ultimately, I know that this is necessary to survive the oncoming storm that is Salem and her forces. I wonder if I can stop the Fall of Beacon, and the death of Pyrrha. I hope so, but I’m not so confident in my abilities just yet. I’m not even sure I want to be a Hunter, with death and destruction just around the corner. In the long run, though, I just want to be able to defend my family from threats like the Grimm and Salem’s inner circle.

As I was musing of the possibilities of the future at the store’s counter, the horse ears, on the top of my head, twitched in the direction of the door.

“Welcome to Pan’s bakery! How can I help-” the words died in my throat as I spotted two burly guards, at least six feet in height, flanking a family of four, white-haired individuals.

The tallest of the family was a woman with slate-blue eyes with certain mirth to them at seeing me, a child of a similar age to Weiss manning the counter. Next to her is the eldest of the Schnee siblings, sporting a bun that I would see later in the web series wearing a students outfit of grey and white, hands positioned behind her back as an officer, which might have looked intimidating if it wasn’t for the fact that she was ten. In Willow’s arms, was an adorable little baby with huge eyes and soft white hair, wrapped in a bundle of cloth. And the final member, the W of team RWBY, Weiss Schnee herself. She looked so much like a porcelain doll, wearing a simple white shirt and blue skirt, and wearing her iconic ponytail, minus the tiny scar on her face.

Snapping out of my daze, “Oh hello! What would you like to order?”

Chuckling Willow answered, “I would like a slice of Bundt cake please, though I must say, aren’t you a little young to be working?” 

“I’m just giving my parents a helping hand, they trust me with that, and what would the others like?”

Winter stepped up “Could you get something with chocolate if possible? That would be greatly appreciated.”

“Me too! The one with cherries looks delicious!” an outspoken Weiss proclaimed as she pointed towards the Black Forest gateau, a chocolate sponge cake with whipped cream and cherries on top. 

“And the little one will have a cake pop if that’s possible.” Stated Willow.

“So one Bundt cake, two Black Forest gateau cakes, and a chocolate cake pop. Will that be all?”

“Is your mother Ying in by any chance? I would like to talk to her.”

Blinking in surprise, “You know mom?”

“She was my teammate at Beacon.” 

“I didn’t know that, and to answer your question, she’s in the shower after training me.”

“I see, so you want to become a hunter then?” 

“I’m not sure, to be honest” I winced “I just want to protect my family”

Smiling, Willow said, “I think that is a very noble goal, I’m sure she is proud of you.”

Blushing, “Thank you, ma’am”

“Oh stop it, call me Willow or Auntie, whichever works.”

“And what is this about?” said a feminine voice behind me. “It’s good to see you Snowy”

“How your little boy here wants to protect his family, I didn’t know you were training him so young.” smiled Willow “I’m happy to see you too, Yin.”

“He wanted to start early” mom answered “Honestly, I was surprised that he wanted to train. He’s coming along well though, so proud of my little boy!”

“Stoop it, mom, you’re embarrassing me!” I whined. Trying to steer the conversation away from me, “Is that what you wanted to order, Auntie?”

“Yes dear, now how about you go talk to your nieces while your mom and I catch up?”

Turning to the two girls, “So what do you two like to do?” talking to people in either of my lives was difficult, so I hope I don’t embarrass myself.

“I enjoy history, and reading as well,” stated Winter as she glanced down at me.

Hiding behind her sister’s back “I like to sing, it is enjoyable” muttered Weiss.

Playing the stranger card, “So, what are your names?” I asked as I looked at the two of them.

“Winter Schnee, a pleasure to meet you” accomplishing a picture-perfect pirouette.

“Weiss Schnee, hello…” She mumbled from behind her sister’s back.

Extending a hand, I said “Pan Jien, it’s nice to meet you, I hope we can become good friends”

This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment, it's my lifeblood as an author!


End file.
